


Lies got us Places

by Targa365



Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targa365/pseuds/Targa365
Summary: Brendon hears there's a new kid at school.He also heard that this new kid is German, so doesn't want to look like an idiot when he introduces himself.Let's just say that's where it begins.
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 7





	Lies got us Places

It's actually Gabe that tells him there is a new student.

"Dude, he looks like a girl and a child and like a really big fucking bitch. It's adorable."

Brendon doesn't get to see the new kid until the very end of the day. Gabe was right. He did look a bit like a girl, and a kid. Not so much a bitch, but he was adorable.

Suddenly Ryan Ross runs past Brendon and straight towards the new kid. They smile at each other and start chatting before seemingly going home. Damn Brendon wishes he was Ryan.

"Like what you see Urie?" Brendon jumps and squeaks as William starts laughing next to him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You were just staring at Spencer."

Spencer?

"Who the hell is Spencer?"

"New kid Spencer. The one who went off with Ross."

Oh.

"Oh."

"I wouldn't stare at him too much. Unless you're gonna introduce yourself."

"Don't be ridiculous. He isn't in any classes with me. It would be weird."

"He with us for music. Anyway, goodbye Brendon."

William left as quickly as he appeared. Sometimes Brendon thought William was a ghost.

William was right. The next day, in music, Spencer walked into the classroom. He didn't say much, just sat next to Jon and listened to the teacher. He was really pretty, with a pink shirt under his white hoodie, and tight black jeans which hugged his legs.

"You'll start drooling if you don't shut your mouth," Sarah said from next to him, "he'll notice if you keep staring."

"I can't help it, he's really pretty."

William leans back on his chair towards Brendon.

"You should introduce yourself."

Sarah scoffs. "Like Spencer would understand Brendon anyway."

"Hey, why wouldn't he understand me?"

"Rumour has it he's German."

What the fuck. Ryan speaks German?

"What the fuck? Why is he in this class?"

"Music is a universal language." William sighs.

"You should learn German. It would be cute."

Sarah usually has the best ideas.

That night, Brendon uses Google translate to learn some German phrases.

"Hallo."

"Ich bin Brendon."

"Ich mag Musik."

"Du siehst ziemlich gut aus."

He repeated each phrase and learned many more. He hoped it would be enough.

*

The next day at school, Brendon saw Spencer sat on the wall by the schools entrance.

He walked up to him a sat next to him carefully, smiling when Spencer does.

"Ich bin Brendon." He said and faltered when Spencer frowned.

"Ugh, ich mag musik?" He tried again.

Spencer just frowned even more, and when Ryan appears, he's gone.

*

Later that day, Brendon decided to approach Spencer again. He was still with Ryan.

"Hallo." Brendon greeted them.

"Do you mean hello?" Ryan asked.

"No, I'm trying to talk to Spencer."

Spencer, in return, just frowned and glared at Brendon. He looked like a bitch, but was still really pretty.

"Why?"

"Because he's German."

Spencer and Ryan both burst into laughter causing Brendon's cheeks to flush red.

After what seemed like forever, their laughter died down.

"I'm not German. I'm from Denver."

Oh.

Okay.

Denver is very much not in Germany. It's in Colorado. 

Brendon didn't say anything.

"But I appreciate you trying to learn German to talk to me."

Just then the bell rang, and Spencer and Ryan disappear.

*

"Why didn't you tell me he's not German?"

Sarah jumped and William laughed.

"Jesus Brendon I was joking. How many Germans do you know with the last name Smith?"

Smith is pretty hot name.

Spencer Smith.

Brendon didn't know any Germans either.

William continued laughing. Even when Brendon stormed away.

*

It surprised Brendon when after school, Spencer ran up to him.

Brendon felt his face go red.

"Hey Brendon. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Uh, not really?"

"Okay. I was wondering if you could show me around town."

Wait. What?

"Um, sure. Why me?"

"Not many people are willing to learn a new language for the new kid."

*

Ten years went by.

"Hey Brendon!"

"What?"

"Do you remember when you thought I was German? And learned a fucking language for me?"

"Shut up, I was told you were German. By Sarah. That's hardly my fault."

"It's still really fucking sweet."

"Shut up."

"Hey Brendon?"

"What?" 

"ich liebe dich."

Brendon laughs and walks over to his fiancé, slinking his arms around the younger man's waist.

"I love you too."


End file.
